TOW where Rachel gets sick
by lana1
Summary: Rachel gets sick and Ross is there to help her. R/R. Review please, but be nice. This is my first fic. :) Chapter 4 now up!
1. Default Chapter

TOW where Rachel gets sick  
  
By Lana  
  
Another R/R story, right after Ross and Rachel broke up. They aren't mad anymore though. She is living with Ross because she and Monica had a big fight, but that is not an essential detail to the story. In fact, it is just an excuse to have her living with Ross at the time of this story. The other characters aren't in this chapter, but if I continue, they will show up in other chapters. This is my first fic, so review, but don't be too harsh. ( But criticism is welcomed. ~Lana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story is for entertainment only.  
  
Rachel walked up the stairs to her apartment, feeling like she was going to keel over any second. She fumbled for her keys and went inside. She threw her bag on a chair and practically fell on the couch. She awoke later and found Ross staring at her worriedly.  
  
"Ross? What are you doing?" She asked groggily.  
  
"I was worried about you. I came in and saw you on the couch. You were shivering violently, Rach. You are burning up!" Ross replied  
  
"Ooooowwwww my head." Rachel tried to sit up, but that made her dizzy. "I feel like a ton of bricks."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Ross asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Some soup? And some water?" Rachel replied, pitifully.  
  
"Of course. I'll bring you some aspirin too." Ross stood and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Rachel lay back and tried to stay awake, but her eyelids were closing fast. She woke with a jolt and found herself in her own bed. 'Ross must have put me here' she thought. She then realized she was nauseous. She groaned. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Ross woke up to a strange sound. He got out of bed and discovered Rachel on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
"Rach? Are you ok?"  
  
"Ross, I'm sitting here puking my guts out. Do I look OK?" She answered quickly before leaning over to vomit again.  
  
"Oh Rach, let me help you," he knelt down and lifted her hair out of her face. Rachel threw up a few more times before she was done. She collapsed in Ross's arms and he carried her to her room.  
  
"If you need anything, call me," Ross said.  
  
"OK," Rachel replied, already half-asleep. Ross stood there for a moment, watching her sleep. A strange feeling came across him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was…  
  
The next morning he heard Rachel calling his name.  
  
"Hey Rachel. How are you feeling sweetie?" Ross said gently  
  
"Nauseous. You wanna help me to the bathroom?"  
  
"Of course, anything."  
  
Rachel rinsed her mouth out and said "Thank you so much for last night Ross, you didn't need to do that for me."  
  
"Of course I did Rach, I'm your friend." Ross pointed out. "I'll do anything for you while you're sick, or anytime. I promise." They gazed at each other for a moment before Ross stood up to leave.  
  
"Thank you Ross, that's so nice of you." Rachel studied Ross. She hadn't remembered how cute he was. She just shook the feeling off though. She must be delirious. Ross cheated on her. How could she still have feelings for him?  
  
The next couple days Ross was always at Rachel's side. After a week and Rachel still felt like throwing up, Ross decided to take her to the doctor.  
  
"Hello Rachel, what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Berk asked.  
  
"Well, last week I came down with the flu-fever, coughing, vomiting- and after a week all the other symptoms are gone, but I still feel like vomiting every day," Rachel explained.  
  
"Hmmmm. Well, lets do a blood test. I doubt it's anything serious," The doctor reassured.  
  
Ross squeezed Rachel's hand as she cringed when the needle poked her skin.  
  
"Done," the doctor announced. "We'll call you when the results come in. Until then, whenever you feel nauseous I suggest you do something to take your mind off it. Like a warm bath, or watch a scary movie. If the symptoms get worse, please call me."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Berk," Ross said. "Lets go Rach."  
  
The next couple days were a blur. The nausea didn't get worse, but didn't get better. It was strange, though. The nausea usually went away by one- ish in the after noon. (AN: you can see where this is going)  
  
"Ring Ring!" Rachel rushed over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Green? This is Dr. Berk. I have the results of the blood test."  
  
"Oh great. Is there anything wrong?" Rachel inquired.  
  
"No. Everything looks fantastic. Except…"  
  
"Except what?" Rachel was dying to know what had come up.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" Rachel screeched, almost dropping the phone.  
  
"Yes, about 6 weeks along. You had the flu, but now it's just morning sickness." The doctor said.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Thank you for calling me." Rachel said, stunned.  
  
"No problem. Good bye."  
  
Rachel hung up the phone, waited a second, and then screamed "ROSS!!"  
  
"What, what? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what? How could that be? We were careful."  
  
"Well, sometimes it doesn't work Ross. What the hell are we gonna do? I can't raise a baby!" Rachel yelled angrily.  
  
"I'll be there, Rach. We can do this together." Ross said quietly.  
  
"Ross, I can't trust you! You cheated on me. It doesn't matter how much I still love you, I can't trust you!" Rachel was speaking so fast she didn't even realize what she had said.  
  
"Wait a minute. You still love me?" Ross stuttered  
  
"What, nooo," Rachel laughed uncomfortably. "Well, maybe…yes. I'm still in love with you OK? Are you happy?  
  
Ross stared at her a moment, before moving toward her and kissing her passionately. Rachel made a sound of surprise before closing her eyes. But then she pushed him away. "Ross, no. We can't do this!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Rach, I love you more than anything in this world. You know that. And now, we're going to have a baby. Together. Please, can't we work this out?"  
  
"If you love me so much you shouldn't have slept with someone else." And with that she walked out the door.  
  
To be continued….only if you want me too. Please review! 


	2. TOW Monica and Rachel make up

TOW Monica and Rachel Make Up  
  
By: Lana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story is for entertainment  
  
Since you guys wanted to see more of the other characters, and more about Rachel and Monica's fight, here you go! The Ross and Rachel story line will develop as well, but the story will not be centered on it. Enjoy!  
  
"Rach, I love you more than anything in this world. You know that. And now, were going to have a baby. Together. Please, can't we work this out?"  
  
"If you love me so much you shouldn't have slept with someone else." And with that she walked out the door.  
  
Rachel began sobbing as soon as the door shut. She ran up to Monica's apartment and slammed the door. Chandler was sitting at the table and jumped. He saw Rachel and immediately went to hug her.  
  
"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Where's Monica?" she asked softly  
  
"In her room. I thought you guys weren't talking." Chandler answered  
  
"Well, I really need to talk to her." Rachel sniffed. "I have a really big problem." Rachel knocked on Mon's door and said softly "Mon? It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine," came a cold voice.  
  
Rachel opened the door. "Look Monica, I am so sorry. I know I always said I could never borrow your stuff again, but I didn't mean to lose your favorite earrings…" Rachel pleaded.  
  
"It was just the last straw. It just had happened so many times before, I couldn't take it. I'm sorry I got so mad, I overreacted." Monica apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry too!" Rachel began to cry again, and Monica joined in. The hugged each other for a few moments, and then started to laugh.  
  
"Can you believe we were fighting over such a stupid thing?" Monica said while laughing.  
  
"I know! It was so stupid! And you kicked me out!" Rachel was laughing so hard she was crying. Suddenly, her happy tears changed to painful sobs.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Rachel. What's the matter!" Monica asked.  
  
"Ross-pregnant-loves me…" Rachel stuttered, crying to hard to get out a full sentence.  
  
"Wait-Ross loves you? And who's pregnant?"  
  
"Meeeee!!!" Rachel wailed.  
  
"Honey that's great! Right?"  
  
Rachel dried her tears. "Well, yes, but it's Ross's, and I don't really know what to do." Rachel took a deep breath. "Ya see, I had the flu, but after a week I still felt nauseous. So I went to the doctor and today I found out I was pregnant. So I was freaking out and then I accidentally told Ross I still loved him and-"  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone. You still love Ross?" a stunned Monica said.  
  
"Yes, I still Ross. But that's not important right now. Anyway, Ross told me that he loved me too, and kissed me, boy it was a good kiss, but I pushed him away and told him that if he loved me so much he shouldn't have slept with that copy girl slut! And than I left, and cam here." Rachel explained.  
  
"Wow. That's a complicated story. Rach let me ask you one thing. Do you really love Ross? I mean like really and truly?"  
  
"Yes," Rachel whispered.  
  
"Then what is your problem? Go to him! Have your baby!" Monica was practically yelling.  
  
"Shhh! I don't want the others to know! The problem is I can't trust him. EH cheated on me! Monica, he SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Rachel thrust up her hands.  
  
"Rachel, do you know how much he regrets that? Don't you know him well enough to know that he would never, ever hurt you?" Monica asked.  
  
"I thought I did know him well enough. But regret can't take back what he did." Rachel pointed out.  
  
"Rach, if there is one thing Ross had to do over it would be that one night. You know that, I know that. Just give him another chance," Monica said softly.  
  
Rachel sighed and didn't reply. Monica stood up and went into the living room. Joey had joined Chandler and they were watching Baywatch.  
  
"Yeah baby!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Run Yasmine! Run!" Chandler joined in.  
  
"Sometimes you guys are such pigs! Does watching girls run in bathing suits really make you happy?" Monica asked, shaking her head.  
  
Joey and Chandler looked at each other and said in unison, "Yeah."  
  
"Whatever," Monica went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of water. Just then, Phoebe came in.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Hey Pheebs!" Everybody chimed.  
  
"Whatcha all doin? I just met the most gorgeous guy! Well, actually, I just saw him. I think he thinks I am a freak, cuz I kept staring at him. He looked at me kinda funny." Phoebe said.  
  
"Pheebs, why didn't you just talk to him?" Monica replied.  
  
"Didn't feel like it. He was cute, but looked kinda stupid."  
  
"Ok then." Monica accepted her answer.  
  
Rachel walked out of the bedroom. She walked over to Mon, hugged her, and than left.  
  
"Huh. That was weird. She didn't even say hi to us!" Joey complained.  
  
"Joey, shut up!" Monica said.  
  
"Sheesh man! Don't jump all over me!" Joey said, insulted. "Are you PMS- ing or something?"  
  
"NO!" Monica shouted.  
  
"Women are mean!"  
  
Rachel walked up to Ross's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened the door and froze.  
  
"Hi," he said unsurely.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked  
  
"Yeah of course. Please, come in." Ross held the door open.  
  
"Thanks. Ross, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh, nothing good can come from those words," Ross mumbled.  
  
"You know I love you, and I know you love me, but that is not enough right now to try again. I still need to trust you-" she was cut off by Ross.  
  
"Rach, you know I would never hurt you on purpose!" Ross pleaded.  
  
"Let me finish. I still need to trust you. After what you did regaining trust is going to be really hard. But because there is now another life to think about, I am willing to give it another try. I don't want to rush into things, I just want things to work out between us. I love you." A tear dripped down Rachel's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, more than anything! You know that I am so sorry about everything and it will never happen again!" Ross was overjoyed.  
  
"I think so. But you have to promise me Ross. You will never hurt me. Because what I have gone trough these past weeks have been worse that hell. I never want to go through that again!"  
  
"I know. And I can promise you that. Because I love you and NEVER want to hurt you." He opened his mouth to sat something but Rachel leaned in and kissed him. It was slow at first, but then it grew deeper and got more intense. They broke the kiss and smiled. It looked like everything was going to be ok.  
  
Well, that's it. What do you think? Should I continue or just end it. Please review! 


	3. TOW their lives all change

TOW their lives all change  
  
By: Lana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
AN: Ok, here is chapter three. Rachel is nine months pregnant, and ready to burst. She and Ross are still together and still happy. They are living together because of the baby. Everyone else is the same, but they will be in this one.  
  
"Honey? I'm home!" Ross called as he opened the door.  
  
"Ross! Oh thank god you're home! Help me!" Came Rachel's panicked voice.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I just can't get up!" Rachel wailed.  
  
Ross stifled a laugh. He had walked into their bedroom and found Rachel lying on the floor on some pillows. "Why are you down there sweetie?" He said as he helped her up.  
  
"That was more comfortable than the bed. I wanted to take a nap. But then I found I couldn't get up. Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Rachel scolded, but then she started to laugh too.  
  
"How do you feel today sweetie?" Ross asked, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Big. Very, very big." Rachel answered curtly.  
  
"Well, you still look beautiful to me."  
  
"Well, you're biased. You'd love me no matter what!"  
  
"Weeeeelllll…" Ross said with a smile  
  
"Shut up you!" Rachel exclaimed hitting him. Ross pulled her arm and whipped her around pulling her close to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. They pulled away, smiling. Suddenly, Rachel felt something weird. "Oh my Gosh! My water just broke!"  
  
"We have to get you to a hospital! I'll call a cab, you pack some clothes. Some clothes Rach, not your whole wardrobe!" Ross yelled.  
  
"Ok. OW!! Oh god that hurt!"  
  
"Just breathe and pack honey. You're just having a small contraction." Ross soothed.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Mon? Hi, Its Ross. Look, Rachel's in labor, so we're going to the hospital. Meet us there, k? Ok, great. Bye," Ross hung up the phone.  
  
1 Cut to Monica's  
  
Monica ran across the hall. "Chandler! Joey! C'mon, we got to get to the hospital! Rachel is in labor!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh my god!" Chandler jumped up.  
  
"I dunno guys, I'm awfully comfortable here." Joey said, half asleep.  
  
"Joe, Rachel's in LABOR!" Chandler said, hitting across the head.  
  
"Oh! Man, sorry! I didn't hear that detail. Let's go! Hey-do you think they'll have sandwiches at the hospital?" Joey asked. Chandler just gave him a look. "What?" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Chandler said, shaking his head.  
  
Just then, Monica realized something. "Wait! Where's Phoebe? We have to go back. Leave her a note, call her, something! She can't miss this!" Monica pointed out.  
  
"Hurry! Rachel is about to give birth!" Chandler said.  
  
"Labor can take a number of hours. I think we'll be OK," Monica reassured.  
  
They ran back in to the apartment, scribbled a not for Phoebe and ran out again.  
  
"Wait! I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"JOEY!" Monica and Chandler shouted.  
  
"I'll hurry, I'll hurry."  
  
When Joey was finished they finally left and were on their way to the hospital. When they got there they were met by a very nervous looking Ross.  
  
"Ok, she's only 4cm dilated so it's gonna be awhile." Ross said hurriedly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in there with her?" Monica questioned.  
  
"She wanted me to wait for you guys. Hey- where's Pheebs?" Ross asked.  
  
"I don't know." Monica replied. "We left her a note and we're going to call her, but we wanted to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to go back into the room. I'll let you guys know when something happens." Ross ran down the hall.  
  
When he got into Rachel's room she was cringing in pain. "Where the hell were you! I have had soooo many contractions while you were gone! How could you leave me!"  
  
"Sweetie, you told me too," Ross said carefully.  
  
"So now you choose to listen to what I say? Dammit Ross, can't you do anything right? OWW!" Rachel screeched.  
  
Ross rushed over to hold her hand. "I'm sorry honey. Next time I won't leave you. Breathe, remember Lamaze."  
  
"Oh please. That was a waste of money. I can't remember a thing we learned in that stupid class. Ok, it's gone," Rachel sighed with relief.  
  
"Hello Rachel. How are we doing at the moment?" The OB-GYN said as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh just great!" Rachel said sarcastically. "I'm about to shove a watermelon out a hole the size of a tangerine! Things could not be better."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'I'm doing fine, Dr.'"  
  
"Dr., her contractions seem to be about 3 minutes apart." Ross mentioned.  
  
"Great. Well, she has made some improvement. She is at six centimeters. The contractions should be becoming more fluent. The baby's heart rate looks good, as does Rachel's. Call me if you need anything," The Dr. replied.  
  
"Thank you so much. Rach, sweetie, how are you doing?"  
  
"OW! I'm having another contraction!"  
  
"OK, squeeze my hand," Ross comforted. "OW!" Ross screeched quietly. Rachel was strong!  
  
A couple hours passed, until…  
  
"Rachel, you're at 10 centimeters. It is time to go into delivery."  
  
Ross rushed out to the waiting room. "She's going into delivery. Oh my god. I'm going to be a dad."  
  
"Ross, you are a dad." Chandler said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, but this is different in some way. This baby is with someone I love more than anything. I love Ben, don't get me wrong, but there is something exhilarating about this whole process, no matter how many times you go through it." Ross looked delirious with happiness.  
  
"That's really touching Ross, but I think that's Rachel being wheeled into delivery…" Chandler said.  
  
"Oh! Gotta go!" Ross ran off.  
  
"This is so cool!" Phoebe exclaimed. She had arrived 10 minutes after the others had.  
  
"I know. I am kinda jealous though. I mean, Ross had two, and I have none." Monica said sadly.  
  
"Remember our pact Mon. We're gonna have a baby if we aren't married by the time we're 40." Chandler reminded.  
  
"But I want to be married at 40," Monica sniffed.  
  
Chandler hugged her. "You will sweetie, you will" (AN: A little for you C/M fans out there. Don't worry, there will be more. ()  
  
Monica sighed. She hoped so.  
  
Meanwhile, in the delivery room…  
  
"C'mon Rach, you can do it!" Ross coached. "Push!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rachel screamed  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ross screamed. Rachel had a death grip on his hand.  
  
"OK Rachel, one more big push."  
  
Rachel screamed loudly. "It's a girl! Congratulations!" The Dr. exclaimed.  
  
Ross and Rachel were laughing and crying at the same time. "What should we name her? Ross asked.  
  
"Gabrielle. Gabrielle Hannah Geller-Green." Rachel said  
  
"It's perfect," Ross agreed.  
  
Gabrielle was cleaned off and put carefully into Rachel's arms. "I can't believe you're mine," she sniffed. "We love you so much!"  
  
Later, Rachel and Ross were on the hospital bed next to each other. Ross was holding Gabbi in his arms. "Ya know Rach, there is one thing wrong with her name."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Her last name. Rach, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Ross gave the baby to Rachel and got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh Ross. Of course!" she said softly.  
  
Ross got the ring out and slipped it on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. It opened and Chandler, Monica, Joey, and Phoebe entered. "Hey," they chorused softly.  
  
"Hey," Rachel said. "This is Gabrielle Hannah Geller.  
  
"Why not Green?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, Ross and I are getting married!"  
  
"Oh that is so great, Congratulations, etc"  
  
Ross and Rachel smiled. Everyone gathered around, and took turns holding the baby. Rachel fell asleep exausted, but unbelievably happy.  
  
OK, review, let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next part TOW London. Guess what happens there! Heehee! 


	4. TOW London, part 1

TOW London, part 1  
  
By: Lana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
AN: Ok, here is part four. Sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy lately. This is mainly c/m, but there everyone else will make appearances. Gabrielle is about 3 months right now. Hope you like it! Pleaz review!  
  
Ross barged into Monica's apartment. "Guess what guys! We're going to London!"  
  
Rachel jumped up. "We are! When? Why? This is so exciting!"  
  
"Well, we are going in a couple months. The museum gave me tickets. Kind of a thank you for all the work I've been doing lately." Ross explained  
  
"Sweetie that is so great!" Rachel went over and kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, and Gabbi can even come too. She should be old enough.  
  
"So, where are we going to stay?" Chandler asked  
  
"Well, I think we are staying somewhere over near Big Ben. I'm not sure really. I do know the trip is going to be 10 days." Ross answered.  
  
"That is so great Ross!" Monica said.  
  
"So, we're all going to London? The six of us?" Phoebe looked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh ok! I was afraid some of us would have to stay behind."  
  
"Nope. All of us are going. Including my beautiful baby girl. Speaking of which, where is she? And where is Joey?" Ross wondered suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, Joey took her for a walk." Rachel answered  
  
"She's not a dog!"  
  
"Ross don't worry. Joey is really good with her, you know that. She'll be fine." Rachel pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right." Ross put his arms around her.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Rachel said, before kissing him.  
  
"Ugh, you guys, get a room!" Phoebe voice interrupted the intimate moment.  
  
"Sorry Pheebs." Ross and Rachel said sheepishly.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
1 Scene: 5 months later, the day they are leaving  
  
"Guys hurry up! We only have 6 more hours until our flight! We're gonna miss it if we don't leave now!" Monica's voice filled the apartment.  
  
"Chill Mon. We have plenty of time," Chandler, the voice of reason, said. "We need to be at the airport in like, four hours."  
  
"OK, I guess you're right." Monica smiled at him. When had he become this sane? She kinda liked it.  
  
"Of course. I'm always right," Chandler quipped, laughing.  
  
Whoa! When had Chandler gotten so hot? Monica froze. What was she thinking? This was CHANDLER. He couldn't be hot! Monica shook the feeling off. Ross entered the apartment holding baby Gabbi, and a suitcase. Rachel followed holding 2 more suitcases. She set them down and left, returning with 2 more suitcases.  
  
"Ok, mine are all here. Ross, you have yours right?" She asked.  
  
"Yup," Ross held up his duffel bag.  
  
"Great, then were all ready. I called the hotel and they said they could provide us with a crib, for a 20 pound extra charge." Rachel reported. (AN: I'm not British, so I don't know how much a pound is to US dollars. So if I'm way off, don't hold it against me.)  
  
"Excellent. Then we are all set. Mon, are you ready? Ross said  
  
"Please. She was ready last week." Chandler said while he was entering the apartment.  
  
"Chandler! I was not," Monica said hitting him.  
  
"Sorry, my fault."  
  
Monica giggled. Oh no. Was she flirting with Chandler? No. Of course not! That would be crazy.  
  
Several hours later the six were boarding a plane. Gabbi, thankfully, was sleeping peacefully. Hopefully she would sleep through the duration of he six-hour flight.  
  
When they were all settled on the plane, Joey immediately fell asleep and was snoring loudly. Chandler kept poking him. Rachel was snuggled up against Ross trying to sleep. Ross was staring out the window occasionally gazing down at Rachel and kissing her head. Gabrielle was on the seat next to Rachel, a seat belt strapped across the car seat. Monica and Phoebe were playing a card game. But Monica's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about what had gone on in here mind earlier. Could she have a crush on Chandler? She thought he was cute when she first met him, but that was a long time ago. She didn't feel that way anymore! Did she? Monica sighed and continued to play cards.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 In London  
  
"Oh Ross it's perfect!" Rachel threw her arms around Ross. The hotel room was beautiful. A king bed sat in the middle, with two oak end tables next to it. A wall of windows opened up to a balcony, where you could see Big Ben and the Themes River. London stretched out before them, under a blanket of stars. Rachel squealed with excitement. She sat down in the armchair in the corner and sighed with content. At that moment, Gabrielle started howling. Rachel got up and picked Gabbi up. She began to breast feed and the baby quieted down instantly. Rachel stared quietly at the baby and noticed she was beginning to fall asleep again. She looked up and noticed Ross smiling at her, his eyes filled with love. "What?" She whispered  
  
"Everyday there is something to remind me how much I love you," he replied, walking over.  
  
"Shhh. You'll wake her." Rachel displayed a sleeping baby. She handed her gently to Ross and buttoned up her shirt. She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips. He set the baby in her crib and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss led to a passionate night of making love, never stopping, since Gabbi could sleep through the night now. Early in the morning Ross and Rachel fell asleep, exhausted, but happy.  
  
Monica couldn't sleep. She heard a TV playing softly next door, so she figured Chandler or Joey had to be awake. She went out and knocked quietly on the door. Chandler opened it. "Hey. It's two in the morning. Why are you still up?" Chandler wondered.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep." Monica replied.  
  
"Me neither. Want to come in?"  
  
"Sure." Monica stepped into his room and wandered over to the couch. Chandler followed and sat down next to her. An old movie was playing on TV. Monica leaned against Chandler and he put his arm around her. Ten minutes later she fell asleep, and Chandler followed suit soon after. She awoke early to find herself in that position. She stared at Chandler, noticing how peaceful he looked.  
  
Chandler was awake, but Monica didn't know it. He had his eyes open, but was facing the back of the couch. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but he didn't know why. It was Monica. His best friend! He couldn't date her. He turned over to look at her. "Morning."  
  
"Hey," she replied. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good. A little jet lagged though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. So, Chandler sat up and kissed her. Monica was surprised, but what was even more surprising was that she was kissing him back, and it felt right. She felt comfortable, happy, and something else, she just wasn't sure what. The kiss ended, and Chandler said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"No. Don't apologize. It was nice. In fact, I have been wanting to kiss you for awhile now." Monica blushed  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I like you Chandler."  
  
"I like you too Mon." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionately. (AN: Sappy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
"I should go. I think we should keep this a secret for awhile. Until we work everything out," Monica suggested.  
  
"Yeah. So, are we dating?"  
  
"I don't know. That is what we need to work out."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler stood up. Monica walked toward the door. Chandler kissed her softly, and she slipped out, unnoticed.  
  
Ok, next up is the continuation of the TOW London. Hope you liked this one, even though it was kinda fast. Keep on reviewing! 


	5. TOW London, part 2

TOW with London part 2  
  
By: lana  
  
I do not own these characters  
  
Ok, so last time, Chandler and Monica hooked up. Where will that go? Read on to find out. Oh, and what's up with Phoebe and Joey?  
  
Rachel opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming into her room. She yawned, and sat up squinting. She then realized she was alone in the bed. Where was Ross? She stood up and walked over to get Gabbi, and found she wasn't there either. She was starting to get a bit worried, until she saw a slip of paper on the table.  
  
Took Gabbi out for a walk, back in 30. Love, Ross.  
  
Rachel sighed and started to make breakfast. Just as she was getting out eggs, Monica rushed in.  
  
"Rachel! We need to talk now!"  
  
"Mon, slow down! What's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried.  
  
"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went over to Chandlers. We ended up kissing…."  
  
"Oh my god! Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"NO! But, I think I wanted to."  
  
"You have feelings for Chandler?" Rachel asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Mon said quietly. "I do."  
  
"Wow." Rachel sat down. "This is big. Does he know?"  
  
"Uh huh. But I don't think he realizes how much."  
  
"Tell him! What did you feel when you guys kissed?"  
  
"Everything I have ever wanted. Compatibility, love, happiness, comforts…"  
  
"Wow. This is real, huh?"  
  
Monica nodded  
  
"Than tell him how you feel! Chances are, he'll feel the same way." Rachel rubbed Monica's back comfortingly. "Just go for it!"  
  
"Thanks Rach. You're the best."  
  
"I know sweetie."  
  
After Monica left Rachel went back to tending to the eggs that sat waiting to be scrambled. Thoughts were running through her head about Monica and Chandler. She was so happy that her friend had found happiness. She wanted Mon to have everything she had. At that moment Ross walked in, along with Gabbi.  
  
"We're back! Did you miss us," he leaned in to give Rachel a kiss.  
  
"Terribly! I was scared when my baby girl wasn't there!" Rachel took Gabbi out of Ross's arms.  
  
"But not your husband?" Ross said, smiling.  
  
"I almost went insane without you!" Rachel said over dramatically.  
  
"Come here you!" Ross pulled Rachel toward him and kissed her. She carefully put Gabbi down and wrapped her arms around Ross. She sighed contentedly and opened her eyes to look at Ross. "I love you so much, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah." They leaned in again, but were interrupted by a wail form the floor.  
  
"Oh sweetie! We didn't forget about you!" Rachel picked her up.  
  
Meanwhile, Monica was figuring out a way to tell Chandler how she felt. She finally decided to tell him strait out. She made her way to his room and knocked.  
  
Joey heard a loud knock from his room. "Aww, Dammit!" You could obviously see another body beneath the covers. "Hold on Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe popped up. "Ok, but don't be long."  
  
Joey answered the door. "Hey Mon, I'm kinda busy. Could you come back later?" He jerked his head toward the bedroom.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Chandler. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Umm, try down at the bar."  
  
"It's 10:00 in the morning!"  
  
"Uhh, I don't know! I really got to go!" Joey hurriedly shut the door.  
  
"Sorry babe," he said, climbing back into bed.  
  
"That's ok." Phoebe giggled and turned over on her side. She began to kiss his neck, when Joey sat up.  
  
"Pheebs, are you sure we should do this? I mean, do you really want to have sex again?"  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"It's just, we're such good friends! Do you want to jeopardize our friendship? Do we actually have feelings for each other?" Joey looked at Phoebe. "Don't get me wrong, last night was hot, but, I don't feel that way about you. Personally, I think we have much better chemistry as friends."  
  
"Joe, you are being really smart. You're right. I love you as a friend, but nothing more." Phoebe climbed out of bed. "I'll go."  
  
"Yeah, and put some clothes on too," Joey said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
Ok, that's it for now. Sorry it was so short, I am having writers block. Next Chapter, TOW the flight back. Ooooo, scandalous! 


	6. TOW they get home

TOW they get home  
  
By: lana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FRIENDS  
  
A.N.: I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long, but I have been super busy. And with finals going on I have had no time for any fun. But now that summer is here the chapters will hopefully be coming quickly! Enjoy! P.S., I know I said this was TOW with the flight home, but I changed it. Just letting you know. (  
  
Monica sighed as she closed the door to her apartment. She was glad to be home, the flight had almost killed her. She still hadn't gotten a chance to tell Chandler how she felt, and had avoided him the whole flight. And then there was Ross and Rachel. They had taken advantage of the fact that Gabbi was sleeping and decided to make out for most of the flight. Watching them did not help Monica's situation. All she wanted to do was be wrapped in Chandler's arms, and feel safe. She wanted him to love her. She sighed. But he couldn't love her until she told him how she felt. She decided to wait a day, and headed into her room for a nap. She could feel some serious jet lag coming on.  
  
Chandler entered his apartment, with a zombie for a roommate following behind.  
  
"Man, ya gotta move. I'm about to fall over here! And the nausea still isn't gone…" Joey groaned.  
  
"Joe, I told you not to eat the steak on the plane," Chandler pointed out. "But ya did, ever though it clearly wasn't cooked enough."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me. Scuse me, I hafta go puke more of my stomach out. Thanks for reminding me of food." Joey ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Not wanting to listen to Joey retch, he wandered over to Monica's to see what she was doing. Maybe he would summon up the courage to tell her how he felt. Not like he expected her to day it back, but that night…he had never felt so comfortable with a women. He just wanted to hold her, love her, and kiss her. But he couldn't. I mean, why would Monica ever want a guy like him? Commitment-phobic, never had a real relationship. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her, but he was afraid. He got as far as her door before he had to turn back. At least listening to Joey throw up wouldn't get his heart-broken. Although, that was just disgusting. So he went back to Mon's door, took a deep breath, and went in. He looked around, but saw no sign of Monica. "Mon?" He called softly. "Are you here?"  
  
"Chandler? Is that you?" A sleepy Monica came staggering out of her room.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping. Joey's having a relapse of the plane, so I thought I'd come over here," Chandler said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Monica was secretly glad he was here. "It's nice to have some company."  
  
"Good." Chandler smiled.  
  
God that smile! It made Monica go weak at the knees. Suddenly, she had to tell him.  
  
"Chandler, there's something I need to say."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Ross unlocked the door and bent down to pick up their bags. Rachel, who was carrying a sleeping Emma in her car seat, followed him inside.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," she purred, wrapping her arms around him, after setting Gabbi down on the couch, trying not to wake her.  
  
"Me too." He kissed her lips. "I'm glad you did too. And now that we're home, we have to start planning our wedding."  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited! But I think that can wait…" she gave him a devilish smile. "You know, Gabbi's still asleep."  
  
"Oh?" Ross raised an eyebrow. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" Ross picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He was kissing her when she stopped him.  
  
"Ross, we should probably out the baby in her crib."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Phoebe waltzed in to Joey and Chandler's apartment, stopping short at the sight of Joey, sprawled out on the couch with a cool washcloth on his head. (I'm making you wait. Hahaha!) "Joey? Are you OK?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
Pheebs walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch. "Are you still feeling yucky from the plane food? I knew it was bad news. Its aura was all black and moldy."  
  
"Pheebs, please don't talk about food!" Joey groaned.  
  
"Sorry. Speaking of which, I'm hungry." She walked over to the fridge. Hmm, lets see, pickles, no. Sandwich, no. Meat? Definitely not! What do you think Jo-?" She was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door slamming. "Sorry Joey!" she called.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You love me?" Chandler was flabbergasted. She loved him. And he loved her. Oh my gosh, she loved him.  
  
"Yes. And if you don't love me that's ok, but that night, it meant so much to me, and"- Monica was cut off by Chandler lips on hers. Thoughts were running wildly through her head, but they were soon cut off, and thoughts of Chandler replaced them. Wow, he is a really good kisser!  
  
Chandler broke the kiss, and looked at her. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Ok, that's it. I know, another short chapter, but hopefully, the next one will be up soon. RnR please! And criticism is welcome! 


End file.
